Forbidden Desires
by silverbellbaby
Summary: Johnny and Elizabeth meet and instantly sparks begin to fly. Between the dangers of his mob life and her safe life, will they throw caution to the wind and give it a go? Rated M for violence/sex/language. AH
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Forbidden Desires**

**Main Characters: Johnny Zacchara & Elizabeth Webber**

**Summary: Johnny and Elizabeth meet and instantly sparks begin to fly. Between the dangers of his mob life and her safe life, will they throw caution to the wind and give it a go? Rated M for violence/sex/language. AH**

**A/N: This is my first time writing for Johnny Z. & Elizabeth. I've noticed other stories on the sites and thought I'd try writing one to see if I can pull it off. This story will not be based off the show, meaning I will be making up my own history for the 'couple'. Any questions you have, feel free to ask, unless they pertain to the story, then I will let you know. Please keep in mind that being there is no back history for either character regarding the show, the details/character background will be revealed as the story goes. I hope you enjoy the story and reviews are greatly appreciated so I know whether to continue this story or not. Your reviews will tell me what to do. I will be the first to admit that I'm not the best at describing love scenes, but I will do my best. I hope you are satisfied with the outcome. Everyone writes love scenes in different ways so please be kind and respectful. This story will be proofread by my beta (candyhearts22). I hope you enjoy the story as I enjoy writing it. Johnny Z and Elizabeth will be the main characters, but other characters will be added when needed. I don't own GH, but I do own the storyline.**

**Chapter 1**

Robin: "Another round of shots, please!"

Kelly: (laughs) "Hell, yeah!"

Liz: (tilts her head) "You do know we all work tomorrow, right?"

Kelly: (shrugs) "I don't work till the early afternoon, so I can sleep it off."

Robin: "And thankfully, I don't work till around 11am."

Liz: (chuckles) "You never get hangovers?"

Robin: "Not always."

Liz: (scoffs slightly) "Lucky you."

(Getting comfortable at their usual table, the ladies each order three rounds of tequila shots before leaning back and simultaneously downing a shot.)

Robin: "Now, that's what I'm talking about."

Kelly: "So, Elizabeth, how are things in the romance department?"

Robin: "Yeah, come to think of it, you haven't discussed it lately."

Liz: (rolls her eyes) "Guys, I am not discussing my sex life with you."

Kelly: (raises her eyebrows) "Which means you haven't gotten any lately."

Liz: (sighs) "I am perfectly happy with my sex life, thank you very much."

Robin: (smirks) "Oh, yeah? Is that the reason you haven't gotten laid in weeks...or months?"

(Kelly looks at Robin wide eyed before facing her friend.)

Kelly: "Are you serious? No one interesting or a past love has swept you off your feet lately? There's something seriously wrong with this picture.

Robin: "There was a man who sweep her off her feet." (smirks) "Quite romantically, I may add."

(Elizabeth looks at her friend and knows who she's referring to. Elizabeth sighs deeply and tilts her head)

Liz: "Robin, there's no sense in going there because he isn't coming back. He's been gone for months." (scoffs) "After he made it clear in more ways than one that the business was his life."

Robin: "He's a damn fool for letting you go, if you ask me. You're a smart, beautiful, not to mention sexy as hell woman, who could get any guy you want."

Liz: (sighs) "Yeah, well, unfortunately, that guy decided I wasn't worth it in the end."

Robin: (shakes her head) "Screw him. You don't need him."

(Kelly looks between the two ladies with a confused face before her frustration gets the better of her)

Kelly: "Okay, who the hell are we talking about? Is there a guy who is too idiotic that he doesn't notice your beauty?"

Robin: (nods) "Yep! At the beginning, he treated Elizabeth like a queen and devoted himself to her..." (scoffs) "...that is, until he let his so called big bad mob boss control him and tell him what to do."

Kelly: (confused) "Who?"

(Robin looks at Elizabeth, signaling for her to reveal who they're discussing. Elizabeth rolls her eyes before answering)

Liz: "Jason Morgan." (shrugs sadly) "He was the perfect boyfriend who loved me. Even though I wasn't crazy about what he did for a living, I didn't let it define what was in his heart." (scoffs) "But the day Sonny Corinthos decided he didn't want him in Port Charles anymore..."

Robin: "Little Jason complied and did what he was told."

(Kelly continues to look between her two friends)

Kelly: "Are we talking about the same Jason Morgan that if anyone double crossed him he would take care of them?"

Robin: (nods) "Yep. Unless it's Sonny Corinthos who wants something done or needs him out of town for something, then of course he'll listen."

Liz: (scoffs lightly) "Sonny always did have a problem taking no for an answer. Jason had no problems giving orders to the other guards, but when it came to Sonny, he never could put his foot down."

Robin: (scoffs) "Oh, please! That's putting it mildly. I grew up with Jason and we were good friends, but he never got along with the Quartermaine's. They always tried to change him into the man they wanted him to be. So, he cut all ties with them and then Sonny came along. According to Jason, Sonny was more of a father figure than Alan was because Sonny accepted him. He ended up learning the hard way that once you join Sonny's world, you were stuck in his world." (shakes her head) "But according to Jayse, he didn't seem to care."

Liz: (scoffs) "Yeah, he was an asshole who cared more about pleasing Corinthos then trying to make it work with me."

Kelly: "He didn't deserve you. Simple as that. If Jason couldn't stand up to Sonny, he is not worth your time. You deserve someone who will not only put you first..." (smiles wickedly) "...but who will pleasure you in every way."

Robin: (laughs) "There's a lot of men who fits that description." (seriously) "But not Nathan West. You go after him, we will have problems."

Liz: (laughs) "Trust me, Robin, he's all yours. He's not my type." (to Kelly) "What about you, Kelly? How's that new guy treating you."

(The wicked grin on Kelly's face causes Robin and Elizabeth to burst out laughing)

Liz: "That good, huh?"

Robin: "Sounds like someone is getting lucky."

Kelly: "Damn right." (sighs happily) "I've got to say, I've had lots of amazing lovers, but Johnny O'Brien...he takes the cake."

(Elizabeth and Robin glance at each other and shake their heads, giggling at their friend)

Robin: "Someone's got it bad."

Kelly: "Trust me, you have no idea. He satisfies me in ways no man ever has."

Robin: (sighs) "Well, let's see. I've got Nathan. Kelly has O'Brien." (to Liz) "All that's left is to find you a man."

(All of a sudden, a dark haired muscular man walks into the bar and goes up to the counter, immediately catching the ladies' attention)

Robin: "Holy shit! Who's the hunk?"

(Kelly and Elizabeth give their friend a look, which she notices)

Robin: "What? I may be spoken for, but it doesn't mean I'm blind. Besides, don't sit there and tell me you two weren't thinking the exact same thing."

Kelly: (rolls her eyes) "Okay, fine, you're right. Johnny may be an amazing lover, but I do have eyes."

(Kelly and Robin smirk at each other before smirking at their single friend, who leans her head back and enjoys the alcohol in her shot glass. She coughs slightly before realizing her two friends are giving her a look, which causes her to be confused)

Liz: "What? What's with the look?"

(The two ladies roll their eyes before facing their friend)

Robin: "Are you telling me that you didn't notice the major hunk that walked in just now?"

Kelly: "Who is currently at the bar ordering a drink? Tall, dark hair and killer body that would leave any woman begging for more?"

Liz: "Yes, I noticed him." (chuckles lightly) "Kind of hard not to. And yes, he does have a hot body. But I fail to see what that has to do with me."

Robin: (shakes her head) "There's no woman there with him."

Kelly: "I'd say you're safe."

Liz: (scoffs) "Yeah, unless the girlfriend is on her way."

(The three friends noticed the hard haired muscular guy turn around, causing them to swoon)

Kelly: "Hot damn!"

Robin: "Fuck! He is so fine. I love my man to death, but holy shit!"

(Elizabeth rolls her eyes at her friends before stealing a glance at the young man. With a tilt of her head, stares at him with apt curiosity. She tries not to be obvious so she turns away but her eyes overpower her as she looks at the mystery man again. To her amazement, the guy slowly turns his head and notices Elizabeth, matching the tilt of her head with one of his own. Elizabeth's eyes widen in shock that he's staring at her and is tempted to turn away, but it's like something inside her tells her to keep her eyes on him. She continues to look at him in fascination. Kelly and Robin notice the exchanges the stranger and Elizabeth are giving each other and can't help but chuckle in amusement that the guy is tenderly smiling at the petite woman. Both look at Elizabeth with a shake of their heads)

Robin: "Someone has it bad."

Kelly: "The looks you two are giving each other...sparks are definitely flying."

(The guy turns around when the bartender tells him his drink is ready. Elizabeth clears her throat and focuses on her two friends, who are still eying the hunk)

Liz: "You two are so obvious, you know that?"

(Kelly and Robin turn around to face their friend)

Kelly: "And your point would be?"

Robin: "It's obvious he likes you...and that you like him."

Liz: (shocked) "I don't even know the guy!"

Robin: (shrugs) "Only one way you'll accomplish that problem."

Kelly: "Go talk to him."

(The three ladies watch as the mystery guy grabs his drink and walks to the pool table before setting down his drink and starting up a game. Turning their gazes back to Elizabeth, Kelly and Robin simply stare at her knowingly, causing her to throw her hands up and glare at them)

Liz: "Now what?"

Kelly: (raises her eyebrows) "It's obvious you want to talk to him."

Robin: (smirks) "Big time."

Liz: (looking at them weirdly) "I do not."

(The teasing looks they give her cause Elizabeth to roll her eyes in frustration before rising to her feet to play a game of pool at one of the free tables)

Kelly: "The game would be more interesting if there were two people playing."

Liz: (stares at Kelly) "I'm fine on my own, thank you."

(Robin laughs at Kelly)

Robin: "Someone's pissed off at you."

Kelly: (smirks & shrugs) "Nah, she loves me."

(The two friends decide to give their friend some time to herself so she can concentrate on her pool game. As Elizabeth is playing the game, she hears a man's voice speak to her)

Guy: "You're not shooting the balls right."

(Elizabeth has a confused look on her face as she looks up from the pool table to see the dark haired muscular stranger looking at her)

Liz: "Excuse me?"

(The guy points in the direction of the pool table as he speaks)

Guy: "The object of the game is to align the ball your stick is pointing to with the ball you are looking to hit."

(Elizabeth looks at the handsome stranger and then back at the pool table to see what he means. She's a little confused as she looks at him)

Liz: "But that's what I'm doing."

Guy: (chuckles softly) "Actually, no, it isn't. You're not lowering your stick enough and usually you want to hit the ball that's closest to the hole. What you're doing...you keep raising your stick slightly and the reason you're not making any shots is because you're not hitting the ball closest to the hole."

(Elizabeth thinks about what he was saying and then what she was doing and realizes he was right. She briefly closes her eyes and shakes her head, scoffing lightly)

Liz: (whispers) "Okay, now I feel like an idiot."

(The guy shakes his head as he is walking to her)

Guy: "Don't feel like an idiot." (smiles) "You must be a beginner."

(Elizabeth shyly looks at him and looks embarrassed)

Liz: "I've never had a teacher." (chuckles nervously) "I guess you could say I taught myself." (shrugs) "Or attempted to, anyway."

Guy: "I can teach you, if you want? Up to you, of course. At least, this way, you'll know how to play it right." (chuckles)

(Elizabeth turns red as she feels even more like an idiot than before. She's played pool how many times and it never occurred to her she was doing it wrong. But then again, she never had a teacher to tell her any different. The guy senses that he may have said that last comment wrong, so he corrects himself)

Guy: "My apologies if I hurt your feelings in any way. That wasn't my intention. If you want, I can teach you how to play?" (smiles) "Who knows? Maybe after our lesson, you'll end up beating me."

Liz: (laughs) "I highly doubt that, but that's nice of you to say. Thank you."

Guy: (nods & smiles) "You're welcome."

(The guy offers his hand, introducing himself)

Guy: "My name is Johnny, by the way."

(Elizabeth smiles politely at him, but it's clear she's lost in his sensual eyes. He smiles as well, but he can't help but be enchanted by her beautiful smile)

Liz: "Elizabeth." (shaking his hand)

Johnny: (smiles) "Nice to meet you, Elizabeth."

Liz: (nods & smiles) "You as well, Johnny."

(Gesturing to the pool table, he waits long enough for her to pick up a stick before giving her her first lesson)

**Chapter 1 Done**

**Thank you for reading! I'm hoping you liked what you've read so far! I've tried playing pool and I suck at it. To others it may be an easy thing, but to me, I never understood the game. If I described it wrong in this chapter, sorry, but I'm just describing it the way I'm picturing it. You are welcome to correct me if you choose, but that is how I will write it for now. This is only the first chapter, but I hope you enjoyed it. Your feedback is appreciated so I know how I'm doing. Please let me know if you want another update so I know whether to write more chapters. This was mostly a test run to see what you think. Thank you to those who take the time to review. I appreciate it. Until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews! Cullen-hale sisters: thanks! I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far. reina13: It means a lot that you're enjoying the story. Altagracia: Thanks so much for your kind words! Glad you're liking the story! Guest/CandyHearts22: Lol, I finally got this story up. Thanks so much for your help! I appreciate it. You are right that Johnny/Liz are hot together. Mona: Thanks for taking the time to leave feedback. I will continue this story, but it won't be regularly so I am able to write the chapters and for my beta to proof them. To be honest, in the past, I never thought of Johnny/Liz together, but after seeing a few stories on them on this site, I thought I'd give it a try. Glad you approve this story so far. I hope to hear from you again! ilovedana53: Thanks! You are right that Jason is a jerk in this story. Hopefully I didn't make you mad in that. haha. I am a diehard liason fan as well. Thought I'd see if I could pull off this Johnny/Liz pairing. We'll see how it goes. Thank you for taking the time to leave feedback. I appreciate it. Here's the next update.**

**Title: Forbidden Desires**

**Summary: Johnny & Elizabeth meet and instantly sparks begin to fly. Between the dangers of his mob life & her safe life, will they throw caution to the wind & give it a go? Rated M for violence/sex/language. AH.**

**Chapter 2**

(The next day at General Hospital, Elizabeth is entering data on the computer at the Nurse's Station. She wasn't hung over, which surprised her considering the amount of alcohol she had consumed the previous night at Jake's. She couldn't help but shake her head and silently chuckle regarding the night she had spent with Kelly and Robin at Jake's. Her two friends did not hold back when it came to their love lives and in their opinion, Elizabeth's lack of one. Elizabeth sighed as she saw their point. While she told them it didn't bother her that she hasn't been with a man in some time, she longed to be loved again- to be touched, to be held. She sighed sadly because there used to be a man who did all of those things. He treasured her, loved her the way a man should love a woman, but there was one thing he never did and it broke her heart. He never put her first. He always put his boss Sonny Corinthos first. She understood that he had a job to do and was often busy, but he made her feel that his boss was more important than her or t heir relationship. That guy was Jason Morgan)

(Jason was loving towards Elizabeth, but he always hurried to do Sonny's bidding when Sonny called him. She admitted to Jason that she was hurt and it felt like he wasn't completely hers. It was as if anything Sonny wanted, Sonny got. The day her boyfriend told her he was leaving Port Charles because Sonny needed him in Illinois devastated her. What pissed her off was that Jason didn't really put up a fight for a chance not to move. According to Jason, he did try to defend his relationship with Elizabeth and told his boss he loved her. But in the end, Sonny told the mob enforcer that he was needed elsewhere. When it became clear that Jason had a choice to make: either fight to be with Elizabeth or go where Sonny wanted him to, in the end, he chose to obey his boss. Elizabeth was so hurt by his decision that she ended their relationship and told him she never wanted to see him again. Although he felt terrible about it, he knew not to fight her on it because it wouldn't make a difference. She was fucking pissed off to say the least and didn't bother trying to convince him to fight for their relationship as it was a lost cause)

(Jason hasn't tried to contact her as she asked him not to. Although she can admit that she does miss him, she is determined to move on. After dating a guy in the mob business, she vowed to herself that she wouldn't get involved with anyone from that life again. She knew the dangers of being with Jason because of his business, but she chose to be with him anyway. After the relationship ended, she told herself no more and that she would meet someone who made her happy again)

(Elizabeth's mind couldn't help but wander to last night-to when she met the mysterious but incredibly hot Johnny. She couldn't fight the small smile that appears across her face. She's never known anyone like him before. His playfulness regarding the pool game last night, his remorse when he felt he offended her, and of course that killer smile. She admitted to herself that there was something about him that appealed to her. But a confused expression appeared suddenly upon her face, as she has never felt these types of feelings for someone so fast. To be honest, she didn't even feel them right away with Jason, so why was she feeling like this towards a man she's never met before in her life? Elizabeth quickly shakes her head to squash her thoughts on the mysterious Johnny and focus on her paperwork, but it's clear she's having difficulty. Elizabeth's thoughts are interrupted by the sound of Robin and Kelly's voice as they're coming from around the corner. They're laughing as they're discussing their men)

Kelly: (sighs happily) "Oh, my god! Last night was fucking hot!"

Robin: (laughs) "I take it Johnny is still as memorable as ever in the sack?"

(Kelly glares at Robin, who laughs even harder)

Robin: "I'll take it as a yes."

Kelly: "It should be a crime on how great he is in bed."

Liz: (under her breath) "Sounds like someone's been really horny lately."

(The two ladies slowly turn to face their friend and fold their arms, raising their eyebrows)

Kelly: "Penny for your thoughts?"

Robin: "Care to share?"

(Elizabeth clears her throat and tries to focus on her current project, but it's clear she can feel the burning stares of her friends)

Kelly: "Spit it out, Webber."

Robin: (teasingly) "Or are you scared?"

(That comment causes Elizabeth to look up and stare at them)

Liz: "Am not."

Robin: (raises her eyebrows) "Uh-huh. Sure, if that's your story."

Kelly: (snorts) "Oh, Elizabeth, it's so obvious."

(Elizabeth leans her head back in confusion while looking at them)

Liz: "What's so obvious?"

(Kelly and Robin glance at each other and smirk as they face their friend)

Kelly: "You got lucky last night after we left, didn't you?"

Robin: "With that dashing mysterious stranger?"

(Elizabeth shakes her head and speaks)

Liz: "No, I did not get lucky last night." (puzzled) "Why would you assume that?"

(Kelly and Robin tilt their heads and shake her heads before facing Elizabeth in disbelief)

Kelly: "Okay, let me get this straight. You haven't gotten laid in months."

Robin: "Since Jason, at least that's what we got out of it."

Kelly: "And a handsome stranger shows interest in you."

Robin: "It's obvious that he did."

Kelly: "And it's clear you were into him."

(Kelly raises her hands to her sides and shrugs)

Kelly: "What am I missing?"

(Elizabeth sighs deeply as she leans forward and attempts to lower her voice)

Liz: "I did that with Jason. When I first met him, I threw caution to the wind and gave it a go." (scoffs) "Look where that got me."

(Kelly and Robin look at their friend sympathetically)

Robin: "Okay, we see your point."

Kelly: "But just because things with Jason ended very shitty, doesn't mean you should just give up on love completely."

Robin: "It's clear the way he was acting he felt something for you as well."

(Elizabeth rolls her eyes and sighs)

Liz: "I appreciate the concern you guys, but I'm okay. If anything in life is meant to be, it'll happen."

Kelly: (shakes her head) "Man, Jason did a real number on you, didn't he?"

Robin: (sighs in determination) "You need to take control of your life. Screw Jason Morgan." (seriously) "Fuck him. If he isn't going to treat you the way you deserve to be treated, he is NOT worth it."

Kelly: "And like Robin said, that mystery guy clearly has the hots for you."

(Elizabeth looks at her two friends weirdly before speaking)

Liz: "He does not."

Robin: (raises her eyebrows) "Oh, no? Then how do you explain his actions when he was teaching you how to play pool?"

Kelly: (smirks) "And how about when you would bend over with the cue stick about to hit the ball with him right behind you, oh ever so close?" (narrows her eyes) "If he were to try getting any closer, he would be glued to you." (shrugs smugly) "But then again, maybe he wanted to be. A guy that hot doesn't just play pool for fun, Webber. At least, from what I could tell." (points to Liz) "And you can deny it all you want, but it's clear he was hot for you."

Robin: (nodding) "I agree with her on this one."

Liz: (rolls her eyes) "You two seriously need to get your minds out of the gutter."

(Robin and Kelly walk closer to Elizabeth and rest their arms on the edge of the counter and point to their friend, who is only a few inches away and looks at her cautiously)

Kelly: "Are you trying to tell me you've haven't thought about that Johnny guy that way? That you weren't so enchanted with him...and of course his sexy body...that you weren't tempted to take him right there on the pool table."

Robin: "And have your way with him?" (raises her eyebrows & smiles) "I may be many things, my dear, but I'm not in denial."

(Elizabeth sighs deeply while looking at her two friends and shakes her head. She attempts to concentrate on her paperwork and clears her throat before stealing a quick glance at the ladies, who are smirking at her while attempting to cover up their laugh. Elizabeth sighs in frustration at them as she didn't want to admit what they were just saying, she thought to herself. Kelly and Robin continued to smile at her and folded their arms as they knew it was only a matter of time before Elizabeth faced the facts. Even though Elizabeth just met the handsome stranger named Johnny, it was obvious she wanted to get to know him more. And it didn't hurt that he was extremely sexy. Elizabeth finally faced her friends and walked to them, leaning over the counter)

Liz: (whispers) "Alright, fine. I can't wait to see him again. I couldn't believe someone that hot and everything was looking at me with fascination." (sighs softly) "It made me feel wanted again and it put a smile on my face that he seemed interested." (shakes her head) "I haven't felt that since Jason." (scoffs) "Again. Look where that got me."

(Kelly and Robin glance at each other before facing their friend)

Kelly: "We're not asking you to marry the guy." (shrugs) "Just to see where things go." (shrugs) "Who knows? You may like where it ends up."

Robin: (shrugs) "You won't know unless you try."

Liz: (shrugs) "True."

(The three ladies decide to get back to work. Meanwhile, Johnny is busy arranging a meeting for later that afternoon. While he's doing so, his mind wanders to the previous night when he gave the mysterious woman named Elizabeth a pool lesson. He chuckles softly as he remembers the evening. That girl couldn't play pool to save her life, but she was willing to learn. Johnny tilts his head and laughs when he remembers how he had to help her keep her stick down as she told him early on she had a tendency to raise it. He smiled at her attempts because it was clear that while she wasn't the best player, she did appear to get slightly better as he coached her. He smirked and shook his head at her small victory when she would occasionally get a ball in the pocket. But she knew it would take more lessons before she would be close to a decent player. He smiled at her determination)

(A sexy grin spread across his face as he remembers how her ass felt against his groin. Even though he's never seen her before in his life, he was captivated by her. Her fire, her willingness to learn new things, and of course her sense of humor. Most women would bitch and complain that they weren't a good pool player, but she never did. She asked him to teach her and he smiled at that. He couldn't help but hope that he would see her again. When he remembered how she felt against his body while they were playing the game, he had to fight the urge to take her right there. He thought that was really weird considering he didn't know her, but it's like she brought something out in him, something he couldn't explain, and something no other woman has ever been able to do. He wasn't sure how he felt about that but then he realized he loved that feeling. A sense of spontaneity, not knowing what else there was to come from being around her. Johnny looked confused by his thought because no other woman gave him that sense of anticipation. But a look of determination came across his face as he realized he wanted to know her more, to know more about the mysterious and fascinating Elizabeth)

Johnny: (sighs in confusion) "I don't know what it is about you that fascinations me so much. I mean, I don't know you, never met you before until last night." (shakes his head) "But you make me feel this...this..." (sighs in frustration) "...this need to know everything about you." (chuckles a little) "Why are you in my head, Elizabeth? I know I shouldn't want you in my head, in my thoughts, but to be honest, I-I can't help it. I want you in them."

(Johnny then remembers his piano. He smirks slightly as he realizes something. He doesn't remember the last time he played. But thinking of the woman he met last night, all of a sudden he feels inspired to play. It catches him off guard. A smile spreads across his face as he walks into the living room where his piano is. He goes to it, sits down, and lets his imagination engulf him in its sweet embrace)

**Chapter 2 Done**

**Thank you for reading. I hope you like how the story is going so far. I have ideas on how this story will go, but you never know if things change. Reviews are encouraged so I know how I'm doing on my first Elizabeth/Johnny story. Thank you. Until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all who have reviewed/followed/favorited this story so far. I appreciate it. Your reviews make my day and put a smile on my face, so please keep them coming! I hope you enjoy this next update. ilovedana53: Thanks for the review! In this story, Jason will not be displayed very well. At first when writing this story, it wasn't my intention to write him as the 'bad guy', but I guess that's what happened. In this story, JZ/Elizabeth will be endgame, obviously it will just take time getting there. I have always hated that, as well, that Jason seemed to put Sonny/Carly first. Thank you for showing interest in all my GH stories. It is very much appreciated. reina13: Thanks for the review! Lol, yeah, I never thought of putting Jason at the scene to where he'd overhear the conversation between our 3 ladies, but you have a good point! It would have been hilarious! Bryke13: Thanks for the review! Thanks so much for leaving feedback. I appreciate it so much. I hope to hear from you again! I'm glad you're enjoying the story. Emme: Thanks for leaving feedback. Glad you are enjoying the story. Twisted Musalih: Thanks for the review! It means a lot that you're into the story. Hope you enjoy the next update.**

**Title: Forbidden Desires**

**Summary: Johnny & Elizabeth meet and instantly sparks begin to fly. Between the dangers of his mob life & her safe life, will they throw caution to the wind & give it a go? Rated M for violence/sex/language. AH.**

**Chapter 3**

(Johnny's meeting has just finished and everyone has left. He gets all of his paperwork together that was used during the meeting and puts it in the drawer in his desk. He relaxes in his chair before he gets the sudden urge to play his piano. A smile slowly spreads across his face as he gets up from his chair and goes to the living room where his piano is located. He sits down on the bench and debates what to play. After thinking for a moment, it's as if this heart tells him what to play. He looks down at the piano keys and begins playing a soft melody. He closes his eyes as he feels the vibrations and his mind eventually wanders to Elizabeth. He still didn't understand what was so fascinating about her as he has met plenty of women in the past. Some very beautiful women that turned him on, but he tilts his head as he realized what went wrong with them...their personal personalities didn't interest him. They didn't have that fire inside that left him wanting more)

(Johnny continues to look straight ahead but it's obvious he's in a daze as his fingers continue to wander over the piano's keys. He comes back to reality when he feels a presence in the room. When he looks to see who it is, revealing Anthony, he immediately stops playing. Anthony smiles as he walks to Johnny)

Anthony: "Please, don't let me stop you."

Johnny: "No, it's okay. I was done."

Anthony: (chuckles) "That's not what it appeared to me."

(Johnny rolls his eyes and puts down the base that protects the piano keys. He gets up from the bench and walks past his father, causing him to jokingly pout)

Anthony: "Oh, someone's having a bad day." (turning around) "What's going on, John?"

Johnny: "Nothing."

Anthony: "Well, something must be troubling you if you're in such a bad mood."

(Johnny is across the room pacing in agitation as Anthony continues to speak)

Anthony: (smiles) "It's a woman, isn't it?"

Johnny: (confused) "What?" (turning around in frustration) "What the hell are you talking about?"

(Anthony, smiling happily, points to Johnny)

Anthony: "It's because of a woman that you're playing a soft, romantic melody, isn't it? Now granted, you've been with plenty in your lifetime, but you've also never played the piano for one before."

(Anthony has a dreamy looks upon his face as Johnny runs his hands though his hair and looks at his father in continued frustration)

Johnny: "What the fuck are you talking about, old man? I am not thinking about anyone. Can't a guy play the piano for the mere fun of it?"

(Anthony shrugs and walks towards Johnny)

Anthony: "Sure...if that's all it was about. There's nothing wrong with playing the piano, Johnny, but it's obvious you had some inspiration."

Johnny: (rolls his eyes) "Shut up."

Anthony: (shakes his head) "It's nothing to be ashamed about. It's been a long time since I've seen you play." (nods) "You're quite good at it."

Johnny: (shrugs) "What's your point?"

(Anthony walks closer to his son and stops when he's only a few feet away, putting his hands on Johnny's shoulders)

Anthony: "I don't remember the last time you played or seen you smile. Yes, you've been with many women..." (smiles) "... but I get the feeling this woman is special."

(Anthony released his grip from Johnny and shrugs)

Anthony: "Does she have a name?"

(Johnny sighs deeply in frustration before shaking his head)

Johnny: "For the last goddamned time, there is no one. Can't a guy just play the piano for the hell of it?"

Anthony: (shrugs & raises his eyebrows) "Sure...if that's all it was." (raises his hands) "Come on, John, I won't tell. Who would I tell?"

(Johnny scoffs as he walks past his father to his desk)

Johnny: "With you, I never know. We may be related, but it doesn't mean I trust you. Especially after you went behind my back on that business deal with Sonny Corinthos. Now because of that, I have to deal with the fucking guy."

(Anthony looks at his son and shrugs innocently)

Anthony: "It sounded like a good deal at the time."

(Johnny looks at his father angrily)

Johnny: "Oh, really? He 'generously' offered you ten million dollars for our recent shipment and gave you a contract to sign. But instead of reading the fucking contract like you're supposed to, he fooled you by only stating he'd pay us half the price he promised. And not only that, but you let him talk you into dinner with the other families and you know full well I didn't want that."

(Anthony shrugs as he raises his hands apologetically)

Anthony: "He sounded sincere at the time. Besides, would it kill you to meet with them occasionally?"

Johnny: (shakes his head) "No, because you know damn well the other families tend to engage in illegal activities."

(Johnny slams his fist on the desk in a rage)

Johnny: "You never fucking learn, do you?! The whole goddamned reason you fucking asked me to become head of this family was to make the decisions because you told me you needed a break. But the one time..." (raises one finger) "...the one time I wasn't here when Sonny came to talk about business, you couldn't tell him to wait till I got back or call me." (shakes his head) "No, you had to make a stupid decision and now I have to pay the goddamned price!" (raises his hands) "Why the fuck did you ask me to be the head of the family in the first place if you were going to go behind my back?!"

(Anthony sighs as he knew Johnny was right. He fucked up royally and he had no one to blame but himself. He couldn't get a hold of Johnny so he thought he would try handling Sonny himself even though he knew he should have waited. Now, because of his negligence, he put his son in a bad spot. Anthony looks down in shame)

Anthony: (apologetically) "I'm sorry."

(Anthony walks closer to his son in an attempt to show remorse)

Anthony: "I honestly thought I was trying to help."

(Johnny's angry glance towards his father immediately stops Anthony from walking to his son)

Johnny: "Yeah, well, you need to make up your mind whether you want to lead this family or decide if you want me to. I'm going to get some air. I need to cool off before I am tempted to break something."

(Johnny grabs his leather jacket and leaves the house. Anthony sighs before speaking out loud)

Anthony: "How the hell am I going to fix this for Johnny? I really fucked up." (nods) "I do want him to lead." (shrugs) "But how am I supposed to convince him, especially after what just happened?"

(At General Hospital, Elizabeth, Robin, and Kelly have finished their shifts before they all walk to the elevator)

Liz: "So, are we still on for Jake's in an hour?"

Kelly: (nods) "Absolutely. Johnny's working late so I'm free."

Robin: "Nathan decided to have a few beers at his friends' so I'm good to go."

Liz: (snorts) "I'm shocked they let you guys go out on your own."

Kelly: (smiles wickedly) "Oh, trust me; he is looking forward to tomorrow night."

Liz: (puzzled) "Tomorrow night?"

(The look on Elizabeth's face causes Robin to chuckle softly)

Robin: "What do you think she is hinting at, Elizabeth?"

(After a moment, Elizabeth gets the picture and groans in embarrassment)

Liz: "Gotcha."

Robin: (giggles) "When you have a guy in your life, you'll understand the hints your friends say better."

Liz: (rolls her eyes) "Yes, ma'am." (smiles) "See you at Jake's in an hour."

Robin & Kelly: (smiles) "We'll be there!"

(They all get off the elevator and go to their destinations. An hour later, Elizabeth is looking in the mirror to see how she looks. She smiles and nods in satisfaction as she's quite pleased with her appearance. She's wearing a blue satin blouse that is low enough to show her upper chest area. Her skirt is dark black that shows her killer thighs as well as her silky smooth legs. Her porcelain skin is compliments her figure and her chocolate brown hair reaches her shoulders perfectly with a few strands near her breast area. She was debating what kind of shoes to wear, but in the end, decided on black two inch heels. She has light colored makeup on so her face looks flawless. Her lips look shiny with her pink lip gloss on)

Liz: (chuckles) "The gals will love this look. With the way I'm dressed, maybe I'll get some action tonight."

(Elizabeth slides her hands up and down her outfit as she smiles)

Liz: "Who knows what will happen tonight?"

(Elizabeth goes to the closet next to her front door. She gets a light jacket and puts it on before getting her purse. She gets her car keys and heads to Jake's. She looks around for Kelly and Robin but doesn't see them. She glances at her watch to make sure she has the correct time as she thought maybe she was early. She sighs as her watch did indeed show the right time. She walks slowly towards the pool table and can't help but smile a little as she trails her fingers across the felt of the pool table. Her thoughts are interrupted when someone speaks to her)

Guy: "Remembering the lesson I gave you?"

(Elizabeth has a somewhat shocked expression upon her face before a smile spreads as she starts to realize who it is. She turns around to see Johnny, who is wearing a pair of black jeans and a blue shirt. In his hand is a bottle of his favorite beer, which is Bud Light. His other hand is occupied in the side of his pants pocket as he attempts to smile, but it's clear he's a little nervous to see her again. As much as she was a little surprised to see him again, she couldn't help smile happily. She tries to hide her smile, but it's clear she is failing)

Liz: "Well, hello there, stranger. Fancy running into you here."

Johnny: (chuckles) "Yeah, I guess you could say I needed an escape from reality."

(Elizabeth laughs softly before wincing in response)

Liz: "Bad day?"

(Johnny sighs deeply before smiling politely)

Johnny: "Yeah, I guess you could say that."

(Johnny looks around the room before facing Elizabeth)

Johnny: "Where are your friends? You know, the two ladies I saw you with last night?"

Liz: "Oh, uh..."

(Elizabeth briefly looks around before glancing at her watch. She looks confused when she faces Johnny)

Liz: "Something must have come up. But I didn't get a text or phone call so I'm not sure what happened." (shrugs) "I'm sure I'll see them tomorrow."

(As Elizabeth is about to walk away from Johnny, smiling politely, he gently grabs her arm and smiles tenderly at her, causing her to look at him with curious eyes. Johnny chuckles nervously as he briefly glances down shyly)

Johnny: "I know your friends didn't show up, but you don't have to leave." (shrugs & smiles) "If you want some company, I'd be happy to join you."

(Elizabeth looks at him with slight shock as she wasn't expecting him to say that, Even though she wasn't expecting to see him again so soon, she couldn't help but jump for joy in her mind at the invite she had just received. She tilts her head and blushes a little at his intense gaze)

Liz: "Okay, sure."

(Johnny nods and smiles before leading her to a table near the pool table. He is further polite when he helps her push in her chair before he settles into his)

Liz: (chuckles) "Aren't you quite the gentleman?"

Johnny: (chuckles) "I would like to take all the credit, but my mother raised me well."

Liz: (smiles) "Your mother sounds like a very nice woman."

Johnny: (frowning sadly) "Yeah, unfortunately, she passed away when I was in my teens. But she was the greatest mom ever and always taught me how to treat a woman."

Liz: (laughs slightly) "Including how to pull out a chair for a lady?"

Johnny: (nods) "Yeah."

(Elizabeth leans her hand across the table towards Johnny's and comforts him by placing her hand over his, offering a smile)

Liz: "I'm sorry. I can just imagine what it's like to lose a parent."

Johnny: (smiles a little) "Thanks, she was amazing."

(Elizabeth can tell his mother is a tender subject, so she changes the topic)

Liz: "Is your dad there for you?"

Johnny: (scoffs) "Yeah, he's certainly something."

(Johnny shakes his head and clears his throat as he tries to control his emotions. He glances down and sees her hand caressing his and can't help but smile at the kindness Elizabeth is showing him)

Johnny: "You're the first woman I've told this to."

(She looks at him tenderly but then gets surprised)

Liz: "You've never shared this with any other woman before me?"

Johnny: (chuckles nervously) "Nope, you're the first. I, uh, I suppose I made you feel uncomfortable just now, didn't I?"

Liz: (shakes her head) "No, not at all." (smiles) "I'm glad you feel comfortable talking to me."

(Johnny looks nervous at first but her gentle smile puts him at ease)

Johnny: "I don't know what it is about you, Elizabeth, but I feel like I can tell you anything." (somewhat confused) "Does that sound weird?"

Liz: (shakes her head) "No, not at all." (smiles) "To be honest, I feel I can tell you anything, too." (chuckles) "Which is weird considering this is only our second encounter."

(Elizabeth smiles nervously as she lowers her head. Johnny studies her and can tell she is nervous. He wasn't completely sure if it was because of him all of a sudden or because she was shy. He decided to change that. He got up from his chair and went to the jukebox. Her eyes follow him as she confused at what he is doing. He puts a quarter in and presses a button so a slow song will play. He smiles in satisfaction at the song he chose, which was 'I Knew I Loved You' by Savage Garden. He walks to Elizabeth and when he gets to her, he comes to a complete stop and holds out his hand)

Johnny: "May I have this dance?"

(Elizabeth quickly looks up to see Johnny with his sweet smile and can't help but smile happily at him as she rests her hand into his. She gets up and he leads her to the small dance floor where he takes her hands and puts them around his neck. He slowly wraps his hands around her waist and they dance slowly to the music. They look into each other's eyes and can't help but get lost what they see reflecting back. He smiles a little as he looks into her blue eyes and the way she is looking at him. In the moment, it's as if they are in their own little world and not in the bar where they are currently at. The slow song that was once playing on the jukebox now seems like a faded noise. He feels his heartbeat pounding, like it's crashing against his chest in anticipation on what he hopes is coming next)

(He looks down to her lips, her rosy pink lips, and sighs softly as he longs to kiss them. He shakes his head a little as he looks back to her eyes. He is surprised when Elizabeth removes one of her hands from around his neck and caresses his cheek, which is smooth. Johnny closes his eyes so he can feel her gentle touch. She looks at his lips and it's obvious to her that she wants to feel them against her own)

(He opens his eyes and catches her looking at him with so much passion. He knew this was the moment he's been waiting for. Ever since he met Elizabeth, he wanted to know her more, to touch her. He wanted to do one more thing but didn't know if that moment would ever come. Now that he feels that it has, he vowed to not let it go to waste. He makes sure she's looking at him before he takes one of his hands and brings it to her cheek. They stare at each other in the eyes, like they can tell what the other is feeling. He slowly leans into her as she does the same and their lips tenderly touch)

**Chapter 3 Done**

**Thank you for reading. I hope you're enjoying the story. Your feedback on this story inspires me to continue to write for this couple so please let me know if you like this story and if it's worth continuing. Thanks. Until next time!**


End file.
